That Special Golden Star
by MissDbzMedabots
Summary: Yami-Yugi, they go stargazing. That's just it. It's very fluffy! You've been warned, and shounen-ai implied. Don't like, don't read.


Ok. It's been ages since I uploaded anything, and a lot has changed. I don't do male/female anymore, but male/male so if that offends you, you should click that 'X' in the upper right corner of this page. And for everyone who isn't offended by male/male fics… welcome!

My first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic that I've uploaded. I hope everyone likes it. Reviews are lovely, but flames are not. I don't accept those...

**Warnings**: shounen-ai: male x male, fluff, mush [a lot =)], use of Japanese words [but they are translated ] "[insert text]" talking, '[insert text]' thinking, [insert text] translation.

**Pairing**: YamixYugi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, if I did, why write a fic? I'd make a new series with Yami and Yugi as couple and one with Yami and Seto and… [rant… rant…] and get rid of that pervert grandpa, and pervert Pegasus and freaky Yami Marik O.o;; and Marik and Bakura [Yami] would be together... Ok, but that's not the case is it? So NO I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I _do_ own this plot.

**Thanks** to my Aibou for helping me with some stuff. #glomp# you're the best, this is for you!!

Okies, onto the fic! Enjoy! [PS. Star, if you're reading this, UPDATE your fic!! #insert smilie# Ack. I just noticed these smilie symbols are disabled... argghhh #.#;;]

**And um, minna [everyone] please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. My first language is Dutch, not English or Japanese.**

* * *

**That Special Golden Star**

"Yami?" Yugi's soft, hesitating voice caused the taller boy to tear his gaze away from the stars he was able to see from the window frame, and look at the smaller boy who was sitting on the bed.

"Yes, little one?"

His voice was calm and patient, but Yugi still hesitated. He didn't want to disturb his darker half, but since he'd already gotten his attention, he decided he shouldn't back away now... that might cause annoyance, right?

"H-have you ever seen a falling star?"

Yami smiled very lightly, Yugi was sounding so innocent and insecure, before he answered.

"No, little one."

Yugi's fingers were wrapped around the sheets of the bed, playing with them nervously.

"Anou... [um…] would you want to see one? You know, when you see one, you may wish for something!" Yugi said happily, flashing Yami a bright smile and pushing aside insecurity.

Yami smiled back at his light. "Really? I didn't know that. Well, then I'll be looking out for those stars..."

Yugi jumped up from the bed, feeling more at ease, and went to the big window frame where his Yami was sitting... once again gazing outside.

Yami felt Yugi was more at ease, and heard him approach.

"Yami, those stars are very rare... so… it's very special when you see one!"

"I understand," Yami replied.

'... I don't know what to say next,' Yugi thought somewhat worried; he wasn't too fond of these silences.

Deciding he ought to do something to break the silence, he crawled onto the window frame next to Yami and gazed outside into the darkness of the night. "The stars are lovely, aren't they?" He whispered, admiring the stars' beauty.

"Yes, they are," Yami replied smiling.

More silence. 'Maybe Yami's thinking about things...' Yugi thought to himself.

'Yugi is a little hesitant... I wonder why,' Yami wondered. Then, he suddenly saw something very interesting.

"Ne [Hey], Aibou... [partner/buddy…] do you see that star?" He pointed outside. Yugi looked, but didn't see it.

"No... which one are you referring to, Yami?"

Yami then reached out for Yugi and gently pulled him close. This way, his light could see exactly what Yami was able to see himself.

"Look," he whispered softly, his breath tickling Yugi's cheek, "that one there..."

"I see it," Yugi whispered silently, shyly. He felt Yami's body heat; it felt comfortable. It felt _good_ being this close to him. But why? It just felt like he had found the place where he belonged.

"Isn't that golden glow it has special? The other stars look plain, compared to that one," Yami commented questioningly.

"Yes, it is very special... not many stars shine like that special golden one does," Yugi replied softly, pausing his thoughts momentarily.

"Ne, Aibou, do you want to remain here with me and gaze at the stars together?" Yami asked, turning at his Hikari. [his light]

Yugi was happy out of his mind about this offer and was jumping for joy inside, but appeared a little unsure.

"I... I'd love that, Yami, but..." He said shyly. Could this feeling he had, about belonging in Yami's arms, be correct? He wasn't sure about it and decided to let it rest for now. He would just stay; after all, Yami had asked him to.

"Don't worry, you can stay right here and sit in my lap," Yami replied, smiling at the sight of Yugi blushing. He could easily tell, and also through their mind link, that his light wasn't at all hesitant or scared… but quite different; happy, shy.

"Alright, thanks." Yugi replied, happily.

So, together they viewed the other stars too, but everytime their gazes would return to that golden star. Suddenly, it started moving down.

"It's moving…" Yami said slowly, as if uncertain it was really moving.

"Moving? It's _falling_!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

He smiled brightly, glancing at Yami. "A falling star Yami! Make a wish!" Yami returned his smile, replying "You too!"

Their gazes went back to the golden star, now falling, leaving a golden, shimmering trail behind in the sky. Soft ruby orbs, as well as big, violet ones followed the star's movements and both wished for their most precious wish to be granted.

'I wish.... that what I feel for Yami is mutual...' Yugi thought, smiling softly.

'I wish Yugi would feel the same for me, as I feel for him,' Yami wished, still following the moving star. He really liked this falling star, and the allowed wish.

The star had fallen out of their sight, yet, Yami remained looking at the sky. Yugi turned to look up at Yami's face, his blond bangs lightly brushing Yami's neck. "Did you make your wish?" he whispered curiously.

"Yes, I did... it felt so special. Something this special must come true, it _has_ to be granted." Yami's voice was calm, determined and hopeful. Yet it also held so much excitement.

"Mou hitori no boku..." [my other half/me] The smaller boy whispered, surprised by Yami's hopeful tone of voice. Was he unsure about the wish being granted? But yes, why would he not be; this was the first time he'd ever seen a fallen star and wished upon it. For Yugi it was too, anyway.

"It will happen. Whatever you wished for... I know it will," he assured his darker half with a soft smile.

Yami looked down at his light. Big violet eyes, determined. Soft smile, reassuring. Yugi was so sweet, innocent and _unbelievably_ beautiful.

"If you believe, I'll believe too, Aibou," Yami said firmly before giving a short nod.

Yugi looked at his other half affectionately. He loved his black, crimson hair and the long, golden bangs that covered his perfect face. Then there were these soft, gentle, ruby eyes that looked at him, with _so_ much affection. Yami was gorgeous, and Yugi knew it.

'He _is_ beautiful,' he thought shyly, his eyes locking with Yami's.

Just then, Yami was thinking the exact same thing.

'The look on Yugi's face is priceless. So innocent and sweet. I love the way he always flashes those wide, violet eyes at me. Those amazing eyes in which adoration and affection sparkle so sincerely,' he thought, pleasantly surprised at this discovery; he never saw Yugi exactly this way before.

The weak light from the stars up in the dark sky played with the shades in Yami's ruby eyes, causing them to shimmer fascinatingly.

"Yami... your eyes are so wonderful," Yugi whispered adoringly, drowning in Yami's eyes.

"And so are yours, Aibou," Yami whispered back, his voice much softer than he thought it'd be.

As if suddenly shy, a blush crept onto the smaller boys cheeks and he quickly looked away from Yami.

"Nan da...?" [what is it…?] Yami whispered soothingly.

"I-it's nothing," Yugi replied in a whisper, leaning back against the other boy, resting his head on Yami's chest.

It felt so comfortable, being this close to Yami. He felt soft and warm.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhmm..." Yugi murmured, closing his eyes for a moment as he sighed contently. He reopened his eyes and snuggled even closer to his Yami. "Very nice..." he whispered almost inaudible. Yami didn't miss his words, though, and wrapped his arms around his light.

Yugi shivered slightly at a feeling that insisted on rising in his stomach. He really loved being this close to Yami, and how he held him. That feeling made him realize just how much. This fluttery feeling that didn't cease. He never felt like this before. This feeling... was it love? Yugi didn't know it for sure. He was kind of familiar with this fluttery feeling, he'd felt it sometimes before but only shortly and weaker, too. But also… _only_ when Yami was near.

Yami rested his head against Yugi's, sighing contently. His heartbeat had sped up. He felt what he had felt so often before, this… this… _feeling_ that insisted on rising in his stomach once again but this time it was much, much stronger than before. It felt amazing.

He wondered if this could be what was called 'love', the most amazing and strongest feeling of affection. Between two people, love was the most ultimate feeling of affection and well… he only felt like _this_ when his light was around.

Feelings of gratitude overwhelmed Yugi; he was thankful for sitting like this with Yami, and being held by him so lovingly.

He lifted his head slowly, as Yami quickly did the same to look down at Yugi questioningly. An affectionate look quickly replaced the questioning one, as he saw the appreciation and gratitude sparkle clearly in Yugi's violet eyes.

"Yami, thank you for this. I feel so special. I feel so ... different I cannot determine how I feel! This fluttery feeling, it's…" He trailed off as he blushed, looking away flustered. 'Oh no… I said…' Yugi thought nervously.

Yami almost gasped. Did he just say...? Could it really be…? Ruby eyes were wide, confusion clear.

"You mean... you feel it, too?" He whispered, not believing Yugi had really said that. His feeling got even stronger and his heartbeat increased rapidly.

Yugi immediately turned back at Yami. Ruby and violet locked once again. "I do but-- y-you mean… you feel it, too?" He asked, disbelief now shining in his big, questioning, violet eyes, heart beating wildly.

"Yes..."

Yugi didn't move, blink or whisper. He just stared at Yami, stunned. His lips were slightly parted; he was wordless.

Yami stared back, completely and totally surprised. He couldn't help but think back... the star... the wish... this feeling...

Carefully lifting his right hand, he reached out for his light's face. With a touch so light and lovingly, he brushed Yugi's cheek.

"Do we… feel the same..?"

Yugi's first thought was 'I don't know', but when he thought about it... the feeling was too strong, and they were both feeling it. It wasn't to be denied. It had to be mutual. Why else would the feeling he had even grow stronger, and a _lot _at that, when Yami touched him?

Yugi leaned into the touch carefully, not really aware of it himself. It felt too good to be true. It just _had_ to be mutual. He hoped so, anyway; he _wanted _it to be.

After a moment, he blinked, his expression still stunned and shy, but now also filled with a glint of hope and determination as Yami pulled back his hand from the side of Yugi's face.

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Yami's and his blond bangs waving along softly.

Suddenly, Yami's slender hand took the smaller boy's hand, his gaze never leaving Yugi's face. Yugi was surprised at how warm his hand felt, how soft… It felt amazing. He never looked down; his gaze was set on Yami's face completely, which held so much emotion.

His eyes looked so soft, holding glints of hope and something else. Yugi somewhere wondered why hope shone in his eyes… was Yami hoping for mutual feelings? Like Yugi did in return? And what was this other thing he saw… mere affection? He wasn't sure…

"What do you feel, Aibou?"

Yugi's breath had quickened, as well as his heartbeat. He swallowed nervously, before blinking slowly. He could hear his heart beating just as wildly as Yami's.

"I..." he started, his voice husky with emotion.

"I sometimes look at you... and gaze deeply into your beautiful eyes and then this feeling..... fluttery feeling... I-I feel it in my stomach... like butterflies..."

Yami didn't move, blink or anything... he listened to Yugi's words. His thoughts were racing, though, telling him that was _exactly_ the way he felt, too. But he didn't realize it.

"It feels so warm... soothing, pleasant. And when you touch me... I..."

Yugi blushed, lowering his head. His eyes closed momentarily; he thought of how to continue, before he looked back up.

"I feel so.. amazing... and when I think about you m-my heart beats as fast as it could _possibly_ beat."

Yami was wordless, speechless and completely... totally stunned. When he finally realized what his Hikari had said, and that he had _really_ said it, he also discovered something; it was _exactly_ how he felt about Yugi, in return.

"Mou hitori no boku... how do _you_ feel..." Yugi whispered anxiously, curiously. Somewhere, deep down, he hoped that they really felt mutual about each other; that his wish was truly granted.

"Aibou..." Yami whispered, his voice full of love. He was surprised at how passionately he had actually called out to his Hikari.

Yugi's feeling grew even stronger at the pronunciation of his nickname; it sounded so full of love. Violet eyes widened slightly. Could it really be love? Was that what shone in Yami's soft ruby eyes, along with hope? Was that what he had seen in his eyes, what he had first dismissed as 'mere affection'?

"I... I feel exactly the same."

Time was nonexistent, place was nonexistent. Nothing existed, nothing mattered, except for the two of them. Yugi felt that way. There was nothing but them. And Yami felt the same way.. the _exact_ same way. The feeling in his stomach was reaching a climax.

"When I gaze at you... I feel like nothing else matters. When you touch me, I feel like I'm about to melt. When we're together, I feel like there is no time, no world, no people, nothing... for me there's just you. Only you."

"Mutual..." was the only thing Yugi whispered as finally everything had been confirmed… his wish was granted; their feelings mutual, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't really the star that made them feel mutual… of course not. But it _was_ that golden special star that got them to _confess_ their feelings, Yugi thought as Yami's soft hand traced down his cheek, before cupping it gently.

Yugi smiled a thankful, loving smile. His hand still held by Yami and his cheek being caressed. He instead lifted his free hand and brushed the silky, golden bangs out of Yami's face and cupped his cheek lovingly.

Violet eyes were glossy, as well as ruby ones, shimmering with gratitude, amazement, luck and so much love…

Unconsciously, they leaned closer to each other, gazes sending love across like there was no tomorrow. Their lips barely inches apart, Yugi gazed at his darker half, as he gazed back at him with an equal amount of love that Yugi's violet orbs had shown him. Both their feelings reached a higher level.

"…Aishiteru..." [… I love you…] Yami murmured with all his love as his eyes eased closed, and violet eyes closed, too. Then their lips met ever so lightly. Yami brushed his lips over Yugi's softly, lovingly, to which Yugi responded by parting his lips ever so slightly. Yami then brushed his tongue over Yugi's lower lip, before a soft moan escaped the smaller boy's mouth. He responded to the kiss capturing Yami's lips fully with his own, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his Yami's neck. He brushed Yami's soft lips with his tongue, requesting entrance. As those soft lips parted for Yugi's tongue to meet Yami's, Yami wrapped his arms around the slender boy's waist.

Their kiss was so pure, full of all the love they held for each other. As it became more passionate, Yami moaned in the kiss, reaching ecstasy. He turned their long, passionate kiss into shorter, sweet ones, which Yugi responded to eagerly.

"Ya...mi..." he moaned lovingly between kisses, those intensifying once more. A strong urge to press his lips even harder against Yugi's overcame Yami, but he was completely out of breath.

Yugi then pulled back, reluctantly, and gasped, totally out of breath. Yami opened his eyes to see Yugi's open slowly too. Yugi's brows in a slight frown, his expression troubled and lips parted as he was panting heavily, trying hard to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed.

"Yu...gi..." Yami whispered, panting as well. Yugi's troubled face vanished and he smiled weakly at his Yami.

"Ai..shiteru... Yami..."

"I love you too, my Hikari..." Yami whispered lovingly as they embraced each other, still panting lightly. Yugi felt content... no 'content' was an understatement; he felt ecstatic! That kiss was beyond anything he'd ever experienced, it was complete and _total_ bliss and his love for Yami was greater than anything. He lay quietly in Yami's strong arms, listening to their breathing calming down steadily.

"Yugi... that was beyond anything I ever experienced," Yami said after a moment.

"Same here, my Yami... it was wonderful... it felt so good. You felt so amazing," Yugi grinned slightly, pulling back from Yami who smirked. "So did you, Aibou. You sure knew how to make me feel good." Yugi blushed a deep shade of red, before smiling broadly and getting out of his place. He got out of the big window frame and pulled his love along with him gently.

"Ne, you know what I wished for on that golden star?" Yugi asked cheerfully. "Oshiete yo… watashi no itoshii," [tell me… my (be)love(d)] replied Yami lovingly.

"Well, I wished that you would love me just as much as I love you," he explained, brushing a golden lock gently out of Yami's face.

Yami smiled once again, like he had smiled before, when they had found of their feelings were mutual.

Yugi looked at him questioningly. "Oh…? Again…?"

Yami nodded. "Uhuh. Exactly the same."

"We think and do alike, don't we…" Yugi slowly walked back to the window, before gasping.

"Mou hitori no boku! … look!" He exclaimed as he pointed.

Yami quickly joined him at the window and looked up with his love, seeing that one star again; the star shone just for them, like it had done earlier, the star that had them confess their love.

"How special…"

"Indeed. I think _we_ are special, too. What do you think? I mean, apparently we wished for the same thing and all our feelings were mutual already… to me that is kind of special. And it was all because of that star that we confessed our true feelings," Yami replied, kissing his love gently on the cheek before taking place in the window frame once again. "I feel so happy, Yugi… I'm thankful for the star giving me a chance to confess my feelings…"

"I am, too…" Yugi replied happily. He crawled onto Yami's lap, as Yami lovingly wrapped his arms around his Hikari's smaller form.

"Ne, Aibou… would you have told me how you felt soon, even if we wouldn't have seen the star?"

Yugi turned at Yami, his innocent, surprised look causing Yami to laugh.

"Aww, you look so cute and innocent," he said, kissing his Hikari's nose.

"W-well… I wouldn't have told you anything, I was too shy and insecure," he admitted.

"You didn't have to be."

Yugi sighed contently at this.

"But it's okay now… we're together now anyway, right? And that's the way we'll always stay," Yami assured.

"Hontou?" [Really?] Yugi whispered, once again losing himself in Yami's beautiful eyes.

"Yakusoku da yo," [I promise] he whispered, before he gently kissed his Aibou, to which Yugi eagerly responded.

When he pulled back, his violet eyes were tear-filled. One single tear traced down his cheek, which Yami gently brushed away. "I love you forever," he whispered. Yugi looked at his Yami, nodding, "I love you, too, forever."

Then they both looked back into the dark, star-filled night, once more. Yugi leaned against Yami's chest, closing his eyes momentarily, suddenly tired. He never felt better in his life, he felt so blessed. And about that feeling he had before, about belonging in Yami's arms? That feeling was now confirmed.

"Tired?"

"Mmhmm… Yami… can I sleep here with you?"

"Of course, Aibou," he whispered, also a little tired. "I love you dearly, Aibou," he murmured affectionately. He then closed his eyes and sighed contently, drifting to sleep slowly.

'It was all thanks to that special golden star.'

**The End.**

* * *

**A/n:** I don't know if there'll be a sequel, if people are wondering about that... so don't ask. But I promise if I think of something good, I'll upload it please read and review! Thanks!! #gives Yami and Yugi plushies to all reviewers#

And once again **thanks** to my lovely Aibou for helping out with some things #glomp# you're the best!!! Thank you!!


End file.
